cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Blaster
'''Blaster '''is a major character in the feature film, Disney Kingdom and a tritagonist in the cartoon series, Disney Adventures. He's a cybernetic guardian who roams around the Disney Kingdom, protecting the Disney characters alongside his assistant and wife, Juarez. Background After the production of the feature film, ''G-Force, ''Blaster, along with Darwin, Juarez and Hurley. When they entered the Disney Kingdom, Blaster and Juarez became ill and this illness nearly killed them both. Luckily, thanks to Darwin's intelligence and use of tools, he managed to cure his friends by turning them into cyborgs. Also, Darwin gave an arsenal of weapons that they can use while protecting the Disney Kingdom. Blaster promised to use his cybernetic abilities to help and protect others. One year later, Blaster married Juarez and dreamed of having a family with her. Unfortunately, when the Disney Kingdom is cursed by Davis' evil brother, Tank, it'll be too dangerous for Blaster and Juarez to raise their family. Blaster is willing to do whatever it takes to restore his home to its true glory and have a family with Juarez. Development As the storywriter wrote ''Disney Kingdom, ''he decided to have two characters from ''G-Force, ''be the Disney cyborgs. He decided to have Blaster, be a cyborg because of his counterpart being an expert on weaponry. Also, seeing how his counterpart was madly in love with Juarez, the storywriter decided to have Blaster and Juarez married. The storywriter also decided to have Blaster, be average size than being very small. Personality Just like his counterpart, Blaster is energetic, rambunctious and funny. He finds his job as a guardian to be exciting and fun, especially since he's been programmed with powerful weapons. Aside from being excitable and rambunctious, Blaster takes his job as a guardian, seriously. Whenever an innocent citizen is in danger, Blaster jumps in action and uses his abilities to fight whomever is threatening the inhabitants of the Disney characters. He shows a vicious demeanor to the criminal when his wife is harmed. In most situations, Blaster is very calm and composed but his excitement will rise if he's arguing with somebody. The arguments, he usually has with somebody is shown to be comical and humorous. Unlike his counterpart, Blaster shows a significant level of maturity by being grateful for his weapons, instead of bragging about it to other people. Blaster has a friendly, caring and sympathetic side to his nature. For one, he gave Mark, a few words of encouragement when he needed help with defeating Tank. Second, he posed as a supportive and loving mentor to his newborn son, BJ, when he was teaching him how to swim. Also, in the other episodes of the cartoon series, he'll be there to comfort and give Mark, some guidance, when he needs it while running the kingdom. As a father, Blaster has a stern demeanor as he's often reprimanding his kids on their mischief or playing inside the castle when they're not allowed to. Blaster only wishes to be a fair but firm father towards his children. Whenever his children is in danger or something bad happens to them at school, Blaster will do whatever it takes to help his children. Physical appearance Blaster is tall and heavily-built guinea pig with black and white fur. Under his fur, he has an arsenal of weapons that he uses to fight against his enemies. Powers and abilities * '''Guinea Pig Physiology: '''Blaster is an anthropomorphic guinea pig. ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''While being created into a cyborg, Blaster's strength was increased and now he's just as strong as Mark. ** '''Superhuman Speed: '''Blaster's speed was increased when he was made into a cyborg. * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Because of his job, Blaster has a keen knowledge on high-tech weaponry and on the technology of Tomorrowland. * '''Immortality: '''Just like all of the inhabitants of Disney, Blaster is given the gift of eternal youth. * '''Martial Artist: '''While battling DJ at the Time Zone, Blaster was master in Kung-Fu. Appearances Disney Kingdom When the Disney Kingdom was cursed by Tank, he also cursed the robots of Tomorrowland, making them his henchmen, minions and slaves. Blaster, Juarez and Jimmy were the only robots of Tomorrowland who weren't affected by Tank. In the abandoned village, when Mark and the gang discover a mechanical bomb, they head over to Tomorrowland to figure out where it came from. In the Time Zone shop, DJ attacked the gang and almost killed them by blasting them down with his laser gun. Hearing the commotion at the Time Zone, Blaster and Juarez come to the gang's aid. During the battle, Blaster is shot in the leg by the laser gun. Mark comes to his aid and discovers that Blaster is the Disney cyborg, when he saw that his savaged leg was made out of metal. Juarez is knocked by DJ and Blaster comes to her aid. Seeing how, the Disney cyborgs couldn't overpower their enemy, Mark has Tinker Bell to bring Vidia to the Time Zone. Once Vidia arrived, she used her fast-flying abilities to cast a sleeping spell on DJ. Vidia takes DJ back to the abandoned village and the gang heads over to Darwin's observatory to meet up with him. However, when they entered the observatory, the gang had to battle Darwin's corrupted assistant, Cujo. Despite being trapped in slime, Darwin manages to tell the gang how to defeat Cujo. Blaster helped Mark open Cujo's head and put the correct brain in his head and discard the rotten one. With Blaster, Juarez, and Darwin teamed up with the Disney gang, they head to the library to get information on Tank's motives. In the secret library, the gang learned that if Tank destroys the magic crystals, the Disney magic will be destroyed and the Disney characters will become mortal and eventually die. As the gang was to depart from the secret library, there was a sudden earthquake and it cracked the floor, causing Mark to fall to his apparent death. The gang sadly walks back to the abandoned village and informs Jalen, Jordan and the other Disney characters that Mark has apparently fallen to his death. Worried about his brother, Jordan tells the other Disney characters, Mark's tragic and cruel backstory. Blaster, along with Juarez and Darwin feels sympathy for Mark. With technological assistance from Lucky, the gang is able to watch Mark as he battles and defeats Tank. When Mark thinks, he couldn't defeat Tank, Blaster, along with Jordan and Annabelle gives Mark, a few words of encouragement. Those words help Mark defeat Tank and lift the curse from Disney. Blaster is later overjoyed to see Darwin reunited with Hurley, who has been gone for at least a decade. With Mark safely returns home, Blaster carries Mark back to the restored Disney Castle, along with the other Disney characters. Four years after the adventure, Blaster has become a father and is seen teaching his son, BJ, how to swim. He later attends the wedding of Mark and Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Blaster returns in the film as a supporting character. He, Juarez and their kids have moved into the castle. He helps Mark with restoring magic back to the kingdom. When he is about to go to Fabian's Castle, Blaster tells Juarez to stay in the kingdom and watch over the kids. Afterwards, Blaster returns home to the kingdom, reunites with his family and cheers Mark as he returned the Magic God to his position in the kingdom. Disney Adventures Blaster will appear in the upcoming episodes as a major character. Category:Article of the week Category:Males Category:Guinea Pigs Category:Cyborgs Category:Rodents Category:Wooten characters Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Adults Category:Lovers Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:Martial Artists Category:Disney characters Category:Based-off characters Category:Spouses Category:Warriors Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Parents Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Royalty Category:Singing characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Animated characters Category:Mentors Category:Athletes